frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180112231354
Much to Elsa's, Breha's, and their parents' surprise, it was none other than only just their long lost, other, youngest sister and daughter the same royal Norwegian, European strawberry blonde with white streak in her hair, now eighteen year old Princess Anna of Arendelle! "Anna?" Elsa and Breha said in shock. Neither Elsa nor Breha nor their parents could believe their eyes at all! Princess Anna of Arendelle was now anything else more than only just another Norwegian, European royal of Arendelle! Anna was clearly angry about having her big sisters and parents find her since her parents neglected her in the focus on Elsa and Breha. It was a very awkward scene. "What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. "Why are you here?" Breha added as she also asked too. "I already became anything else more than only just another princess of Arendelle." said Anna informatively. "I grew up away from Arendelle without any of you." "Why didn't you tell me where you were?" the king of Arendelle said partially upset. "I was worried sick about you!" The queen added. "I didn't want to tell any of you because you would've stopped me! No one wanted me at the castle of Arendelle. I'm tired of always having doors slammed in my face, tired of being treated like I meant nothing. So I already left without any traces for you and found another family, one that actually cares about me," Anna said defensively. Elsa and Breha took steps back, as though slapped by their other sister's words. "Well, I think you've done enough, Anna." said the king, "You're coming home with us!" "No! Why should I?" Anna stubbornly refused before she demanded angrily. "Because everyone's worried sick about you!" The king answered as he wouldn't put up with Anna's stubbornness. "We've been looking all over for you!" said Elsa. "We've been searching everywhere for you." Breha added. "Anna, you can't do this! You're still the other princess of Arendelle! You've still got a lot at home in Arendelle!" The queen said. "Oh really?" Anna asked in an irritated tone. "You were born another princess of Arendelle like your sisters…." said the king. However, Anna refused to have any of it at all. "None of you did anything to help me remember why none of you were there for me! I have a lot of potential here now!" "Anna, have you seen the strangers here?" asked the king in an irritated tone, "Most of them aren't as good as they appear to be! Do you know why? Because, they could turn out bad and use you! Anna, this is the path you're going down!" "None of you were there for me because of the pair of your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie when you all let Grand Pabbie take all of my true memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers away from me, you went back home to set all the rules for your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha to follow without caring how I really felt! At least anybody else who knows all the secrets you all kept from me let me know why unlike all of you and Grand Pabbie!" Anna snarled angrily. The queen of Arendelle looked at Anna and said calmly. "Anna, listen to me… you're another princess of Arendelle like your sisters. You still already have your whole life in Arendelle like your sisters.… but, couldn't you still be home in Arendelle even after you've grown up like your sisters?" Anna just glared at her parents unresponsively, "Anna, you have to come home. Everyone in Arendelle is worried." "No." Anna said bluntly as she stomped her foot "Excuse me?" The king asked in shock. "I said no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Anna angrily repeated slightly more aggressive than last. "Anna, please!" Elsa begged. "We need you back home." Breha added.